No me lo esperaba
by T-luna
Summary: Después de lo que paso al derrotar a Naraku, Kagome y Inuyasha, tienen una vida normal;Pero últimamente Inuyasha se comporta extraño, y le cuenta a Kagome que hay una manera de revivir a Kikyo, esto devasta a Kagome y la hace entristecer;Es entonces cuando Rin para animarla, la invita a ir de viaje junto con ella y Sesshomaru. ¿Qué pasara en este viaje?, Descubre lo.
1. Después de todo lo que pasamos

**Hola, bueno para empezar ¿por qué decidí rescribir la historia? Porque es una historia que a pesar de que sabía cómo la quería escribir, no tenía nada de experiencia como para poderla estructurar mejor.**

 **Pido una disculpa grande a todas las personas que trataron de corregir me y yo lo tome a mal, realmente me apena pero pido comprensión, ya que era más pequeña y realmente no sabía qué hacer y solo trataba de dar lo mejor de mí, aunque no sea excusa pero por favor comprendan me.**

 **Realmente espero que alguien se acuerde de esta historia XD.**

 **Dejando eso de lado espero que les guste más ahora la historia tratare de hacerla mil veces mejor ;). Me despido y disfruten la lectura.**

 **PD: Cualquier error en la ortografía, comentario para mejorar, opinión, etc., díganmela la apreciaría mucho 3.**

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 1: Después de todo lo que pasamos**_

 _ **Narra Kagome**_

-Tarde-

Hoy era un día muy soleado y abundaba la felicidad en el ambiente todo marchaba a la perfección, como cada uno de los días aquí desde que derrotamos a Naraku; Claro también había sus excepciones, pero nada demasiado grande como para perjudicar las vidas pacificas de los habitantes de la aldea. En este momento yo me encuentro recogiendo yerbas medicinales para llevar a la casa de la anciana Kaede para hacer medicinas que servirán para la gente que enferme o se lastime en el pueblo.

Al terminar de recoger las suficientes yerbas, decidí caminar hacia el pueblo para dejar las yerbas lo antes posible y tener tiempo libre que pasar con Inuyasha, que últimamente sale mucho de la aldea y cuando está en esta se la pasa distraído y distante de los demás -¿Me pregunto qué le estará pasando?.- pienso en voz alta mientras sigo caminado. Espero que no esté enfermo o se sienta mal por algo que se le haya pasado por la mente no sé si preguntarle o no sobre esto, ya que tengo el presentimiento que me decepcionare de lo que él me diga.

Al llegar a la aldea veo a Sango y al monje Miroku paseando con sus hijos, parecen muy felices, los que saludo con la mano, gesto al que corresponden y siguen con su camino; Tal vez algún día yo este así con Inuyasha, al menos eso espero, ya que creo que nuestra relación a avanzado mucho, aunque no sé qué tipo de relación tenemos a pesar de saber lo que uno sentimos por el otro nunca nos dijimos que somos tal vez somos, novios, prometidos... amigos, realmente no lo sé, ,me confunde el hecho de tan solo pensar en eso mi miedo es que el me diga que solo somos simples amigos, peor realmente no creo que diga eso ¿o si ?.

Ya dentro de la caballa de la anciana Kaede, dejo las yerbas en su lugar y salgo tranquilamente ya que la anciana Kaede no se encontraba en este momento. Miro hacia todos lados pero no encuentro a Inuyasha y en cambio solo veo aldeanos pasar y trabajar, haciendo sus labores diarias. Cuando de repente una figura de lo que parecía una niña pequeña con un kimono muy hermoso y los pies descalzos que se acerca con gran felicidad hacia mí en eso reconozco que era Rin que traía una especie de piel utilizada como envoltura para un regalo.

Levanta sus manos junto con el paquete -¡Mire señorita Kagome lo que me ha traído el señor Sesshomaru!.- dijo con un tono de alegría inexplicable.

A lo que yo respondí -¡Otro regalo!¿Qué te ha traído esta vez?.-. dije sonriendo

Ya cuando llego a mi lado, tomo mi mano y dijo- Es otro kimono, pero este es mas hermoso que el que traigo puesto-sonríe de oreja a oreja-¡Me encantan los regalos del señor Sesshomaru¡.-

El realmente siempre que regresa a la aldea le trae presentes, que parecen realmente costosos, o al menos a mi parecer-Es muy lindo detalle de su parte.-dije cerrando los ojos y haciendo una pequeña sonrisa

-Realmente, si lo es-suelta una inocente risa, parece que realmente esto la hace feliz- señorita Kagome iré a enseñárselo a la anciana Kaede, me tengo que ir hasta luego.- dice empezando a caminar hacia el otro lado del pueblo

Yo solo me despido con la mano y cuando se aleja lo suficiente como para no verme bajo mi mano; Que energía tiene.

Ya he terminado todo lo que tenia que hacer hoy, descansare un rato y esperare a que Inuyasha vuelva.

* * *

-Noche-

Ya es muy tarde, Inuyasha ya esta aquí, acaba de llegar y parece muy contento; Me acerco a el y lo saludo.

-Hola Inuyasha,¿Como te fue hoy?.-digo sonriendo le de oreja a oreja

-Muy bien- dice con un tono nervioso- Kagome podemos hablar, es algo importante.- dijo con el mismo tono nervios de antes

-Claro que si, dime ¿Qué es lo que pasa?.- me preocupa mucho ese tono nervioso; Tengo un mal presentimiento

-Veras, últimamente me he estado yendo muy lejos de la aldea, ya que he descubierto algo de suma importancia para mi; No quiero que te entristezcas ni te enojes pero, encontré una manera de revivir a Kikyo en cuerpo y alma...- hizo una pequeña pausa y continuo- Me gustaría revivirla, para que... estuviéramos juntos otra vez, se que tu y yo nos queremos y de mas pero, comprenderás, a ella la sigo amando aun mas, no la he podido olvidar...- dijo cerrando los ojos y abrazándome- lo siento mucho, Kagome, pero mi corazón me pide que lo haga.- dijo ya para soltarme y verme a los ojos en busca de respuesta

No sabia que decir, permanecí en silencio, nunca me hubiera esperado escuchar esas palabras, que me entristecen; Me limite a sonreír, mientras notaba como empezaban a brotar lagrimas de mi ojos, no quería creer esto pero sabia que era verdad; El siempre la amo mas que a mi y por supuesto que si el puede hacer algo para traerla de vuelta lo hará y no dudara.

-Inuyasha...- No puedo pronunciar mas palabras solo me doy la vuelta y con un poco de esfuerzo digo- No puedo decirte que estoy feliz por ti... pero tan solo me gustaría que supieras que a pesar de todo te quiero, y los recuerdos que compartimos siempre estarán presentes conmigo... Ten un buen viaje.- dije mientras empece a correr hacia, realmente no se donde

Tenía que decírselo esa es mi despedida, no se que haré de ahora en adelante, no voy a poder ver a Inuyasha y a Kikyo juntos justo delante mio, no lo soportaría, apuesto a que cometería una locura; Seria lógico ya que después de todo lo que pasamos que suceda esto duele en verdad, y me hace sufrir.

Me detuve delante de un árbol y me senté recargando mi espalda en el, junte mis rodillas y me incline para juntar las con mi cabeza; Hoy llorare, toda la noche lo presiento, no regresare a la aldea, mañana ya pensare en que hacer para sentirme mejor.

Estuve llorando por mucho rato, demasiado para ser verdad, hasta que por fin me quede dormida, espero tener buenos sueños al menos, y mañana no recordar todo esto.

 **Continuara**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia ;D.**


	2. Una manera de olvidar

**Espero y les esté gustando la historia ;D.**

 **Agradezco mucho a las personas que la están leyendo *-*, me esforzare aún más para hacerla interesante :D.**

 **Aunque todavía no sé qué días actualizar pero ya me acomodare, pido una disculpa, por no actualizar estas semanas pero estaba en** **exámenes y tenia que estudiar U_U.**

 **Ya sin más, que disfruten el capítulo OwO .**

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2: Una manera de olvidar**_

 _ **-Mañana-**_

Ya es de mañana, el sol cala en mis ojos; No he dormido nada bien, en mis sueños solo aparecía Inuyasha junto a Kikyo viviendo felices, y yo solo viendo a lo lejos despojada de todo; Creo que sueño esto porque mi mente y corazón piensan que así terminare.

Aun no se que hacer, he estado acostada aquí un buen rato pensando y no se me ocurre nada para poder tener un futuro feliz; No puedo regresar a mi época nunca mas, estoy atrapada aquí por siempre, y pensar que deje todo por Inuyasha; El pensar esto, hace que me frustre mas de lo que ya estoy.

No quiero levantarme de aquí, pero tengo que hacerlo; Me levanto, me sacudo, ya que tengo un poco de tierra en la ropa y empiezo a caminar.

Iré hacia la aldea, aunque no quiero ir todavía; ¿Y si, Inuyasha ya regreso, junto con Kikyo?, aunque no creo, ya que lo que me menciono no suena a estar cerca.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estoy en la aldea, es aun temprano, pero eso no impide que los habitantes de esta ya estén trabajando.

A lo lejos puedo ver a Rin, esta junto con Jaken, creí que Sesshomaru se había ido, pero tal parece que no; Por ahora solo sigo caminando, voy sin rumbo, perdida en mis pensamientos; Cuando de repente siento que he chocado con algo o con alguien, se siente como una armadura; Volteo a ver hacia arriba y esta ese demonio, tan temerario, que una vez fue enemigo de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru.

Me observaba, detenidamente, no se lo que esta pensando, el que me vea tanto, me ha sonrojado; Yo solo me alejo un poco, sus facciones son tan finas y hermosas, que no puedo dejar de verlo.

-Humana, quítate de mi camino- dijo con aires se superioridad- Y ve y lávate esa cara, tus ojos están demasiado, me molesta-y así empezó a caminar.

¿Por eso me observaba tanto?, no pensé que siguieran hinchados, creo que me sobrepase llorando, pero no lo podía evitar.

* * *

 **-Tarde-**

Hoy no estoy haciendo nada productivo, me la he pasado tratando de olvidar, caminando, nadando en el rio, entre otras cosas que, solo me benefician a mi; No me gusta hacer cosas solo para mi pero, ahora, solo pienso en mi. Muy egoísta de mi parte, pero ahora no me importa.

Tengo que ir a comer a la casa de la anciana Kaede, si no se preocupara, porque no la he visto desde ayer en la mañana y pensara que me paso algo; Así que ahora estoy caminando a su casa.

Ya llegue a su casa, y al entrar me encuentro con una sorpresa, es Rin, Sesshomaru y Jaken, hablando de algo; Parece que los he interrumpido porque han volteado a verme y se han callado.

-Lo siento-dije por reflejo-¿Interrumpo algo?- era obvio que si, pero de todas maneras tenía que preguntar.

-¿Como te atreves, humana a entrar sin permiso?- dijo Jaken en su tono irritante, que tiene siempre.

-Es que, no espere que estuvieran aquí- dije con un tono calmado.

-Déjala ya en paz Jaken- dijo Sesshomaru, lo cual me sorprendió muchísimo, el defendiéndome, no me lo creo- No vez que la ingenua, se la pasa llorando por ridiculeces, no vaya a llorar por eso también- Sabía que no me defendía, mas bien se burlaba.

Decidí ya no decir nada, no quería, responder a esa burla, así que me fui a un rincón de la habitación, al cual se me acerco Rin, parecía querer hablar conmigo.

-Señorita Kagome, porque no regreso anoche, me preocupe mucho por usted- dijo con sus ojos tristes.

-Lo siento Rin, anoche me sentía mal y no quería regresar- no le iba a decir la razón exacta, pero tampoco le iba a mentir.

-¿Es por lo del joven Inuyasha?- dijo con tono de duda, lo cual me sorprendió, ¿Como sabía lo de Inuyasha?.

-Rin, ¿Como sabes lo de Inuyasha?- dije en todo de preocupación.

-Pues vera señorita Kagome, ayer el joven Inuyasha le dejo una nota a la anciana Kaede, para que, se la leyera a todos, lo cual hizo anoche- dijo, mientras tomaba su barbilla entre su mano, en símbolo de estar pensando.

-Ya veo, así que a los demás les dijo por nota-realmente fue considerado de su parte habérmelo dicho en persona, si lo hubiera echo en carta, lo odiaría para toda mi vida.

-Realmente lo siento señorita Kagome-dijo calmada-ha de haber sido algo muy repentino para usted, pero vera que se arrepentirá-dijo esta vez con un tono de enojo.

-Gracias Rin, eso espero- dije para después abrazarla.

Mientras la abrazaba, note como Sesshomaru nos observaba; Creo que se preocupa demasiado por Rin, porque no creo que sea por mi, es mas hasta me ha de odiar; Después de un momento, nos soltamos y ella dijo.

-Señorita Kagome, le prometo que encontrare una manera de que se sienta mejor, lo prometo- dijo con tono de firmeza, ella es una niña muy madura para su edad, hay que reconocerlo; Realmente la adoro, es una niña muy maravillosa.

-Yo se que podrás, Rin- No se si podrá, pero creo en que lo intentara mil y un veces hasta lograrlo, creo en ella.

Estuvimos hablando sobre lo que hizo ayer y hoy, hasta que recordé,¿Que hace Sesshomaru, aquí?, el nunca entra a las caballas.

-Dime Rin, ¿Que hace Sesshomaru, aquí adentro?, el nunca entra aquí- dije en tono de duda.

-Pues la anciana Kaede, dijo que lo invitara a quedarse, en lo que preparaba mis cosas, porque mañana partiré con el, a viajar de nuevo- dijo en tono de mucha felicidad.

-¿Ya te has decidido a viajar con el otra vez?, pensé que tal vez te hubieras querido quedar- dije con un tono de sorpresa, no esperaba que ya se quisiera ir de nuevo con el.

-Pero solo sera un tiempo, regresare pronto-dijo mientras me tomaba de las manos-es que extraño mucho al señor Sesshomaru; Y el esta de acuerdo con que vaya con el-dijo soltando mis manos y levantándose.

-Bueno te extrañare muchísimos, Rin, te estaré esperando- dije yo también levantándome, he inclinándome para darle un beso en la frente.

En eso entro la anciana Kaede; Me volteo a ver y camino hacia mi y me abrazo, parece que todos están preocupados por mi, y estoy agradecida por eso.

-Kagome, lo siento por lo de Inuyasha, el se equivoca, los muertos no deben regresar, por algo se fueron, pero el nunca lo entendió-dijo en todo triste y con la cabeza baja.

-Lo se, el siguió enamorado de ella y no le importo lo que se debía o no- dije llevándome mi puño al corazón.

Después hubo silencio; Hasta que la anciana Kaede hablo diciéndonos a todos, incluso a Sesshomaru que comiéramos, a lo que el se negó; Comimos tranquilamente, aunque todo el tiempo me sentí observada por todos; Sin embargo trate de ignorarlos.

Al terminar, todos nos levantamos; Yo me fui a dar una vuelta a la aldea para bajar la comida; No fue mucho mas que sopa de verduras y pescado asado, pero eso termino por llenarme.

* * *

 **-Noche-**

Mi paseo solo había durado mucho rato, quería despejarme la cabeza, sigo molesta y triste.

Me estoy acercando a la casa de la anciana Kaede para dormir y en eso se me hacerco Rin. Supongo que para decirme buenas noches.

-Señorita Kagome, ya encontré la manera en la que se sienta mejor- dijo dando brincos al rededor de mi, ¿Realmente, lo ha encontrado?, eso fue rápido.

-¿Y cual es Rin?- no creo que sea el mejor del mundo pero se que si viene de ella seré feliz aunque sea un tiempo, ya que no creo serlo cuando llegue Inuyasha con Kikyo.

-Usted vendra de viaje conmigo-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- el señor Sesshomaru, esta de acuerdo- dijo para por fin dejar sus brincos y tomar mis manos- ¿Usted vendrá, verdad que si?- dijo moviendo nuestras manos de arriba a abajo.

Esto es algo impactante, es muy buena manera de tranquilizarme, y así cuando vengan ellos no tendré que aguantar ver su felicidad; Pero viajar con Sesshomaru, tal vez sea extraño, pero nada pierdo, en fin creo que el esta de acuerdo; Realmente estoy desesperada por sentirme mejor, así que aceptare.

-Si Rin, iré contigo- dije sonriendo le y soltando nuestras manos para abrazarla- realmente creo que eso me ayudara demasiado- dije soltándola y sonriendo.

-Nos divertiremos mucho, ya vera-dijo correspondiendo mi sonrisa y en tono animado- el Señor Sesshomaru dijo, que a primera hora debemos de estar mañana con pocas cosas que cargar, solo cosas de utilidad- dijo levantando su dedo indice, y haciendo una voz un poco mas grave, tratando de imitarlo tierna mente.

-Esta bien, estaré lista- dije levantando mi dedo pulgar en señal de entendimiento.

-Bien, hasta mañana- dijo caminando hacia la cabaña en forma de brincos, parece estar feliz.

Viajar con ellos, es algo que siempre me dio curiosidad, pero nunca espere llegar a intentarlo; Espero que todo salga bien, y mis ánimos se eleven y vuelva a estar como antes, estoy siendo egoísta, pero solo quiero no sufrir.

Camine a la cabaña, ya Rin y la anciana Kaede estaban acostadas, yo solo me recosté en mi futon correspondiente y cerré los ojos.

Mañana sera un gran día.

 **CONTINUARA**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo; Esta vez fue un poco mas largo que el pasado ;D.**

 **Muchas garcías por sus opiniones, vistas , favoritos, etc.**

 **Realmente espero que les llegue a gustar mucho la historia, yo seguiré dando todo mi esfuerzo para mejorarla :D.**

 **PD: Cualquier error en la ortografía, comentario para mejorar, opinión, etc., díganmela la apreciaría mucho.**


End file.
